


Just because it's positive for you, doesn't mean it's positive for someone else

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Blessing? or Curse? Depends on who you ask [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, hate for Valentines Day, poor Collin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: The reason Collin hates Valentine's Day.OrHis dads are dicks and should've told him family stuff way sooner
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: Blessing? or Curse? Depends on who you ask [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just because it's positive for you, doesn't mean it's positive for someone else

**Author's Note:**

> I was very fast with this, it all stuck in my head, so yeah, enjoy!  
> some grammatical or spelling errors might be made, please tell me so I can improve my English (it's not my first language and then/than stuff are sometimes still hard to grasp)

Next week it was February 14th. Also known as Valentine’s Day. And Collin hated it. Hated the fact that there was a day all around being in love, and romantic couples. Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop would be even more frilly and pink than normal, even Honeydukes sold more Valentines chocolate during this month, specially made even.

Collin did have a better reason to hate it than other single people did though. He was 16, in his sixth year with his best friend Five, who was also single. But that part didn’t bother him. It did bother him that there were girls who crushed on him, girls who wanted him to ask them out.

Any normal 16 year old boy wouldn’t mind that, unless they preferred guys of course, but there were even some guys crushing on Collin, so that wasn’t a problem either. No, the problem was that Collin would and could never accept their dates, or their letters. He could accept the chocolates and letters of course, and he could say yes to a date, but he didn’t want to lead anyone on. He didn’t want them to think they might have a chance. So he always refused, always rejected anyone who asked him out.

People started to think he had a secret partner, someone he wanted for himself. Others thought he had a crush on someone he was scared to confess to. Those were closer to the truth.

Collin hated the truth. He didn’t tell anyone about it yet, because the truth sucked.

And it was all his parents fault. Last summer, when Fergus and Cas were out with their boyfriends, his dads had called him in his father’s office to talk about something. It was the worst conversation ever. Collin was immensely uncomfortable. His father acted as if he didn’t care but enjoyed it immensely, and his dad you ask? His dad had looked super happy and as if it was the best thing in the entire world he had to honour to tell. As if God himself had chosen Collin to be his right hand and there was a path laid out for him to walk on to eternal glory.

It wasn’t that of course, but according to his dad it was pretty special. Collin didn’t think so. In fact, he hated it, and instead of sharing the ‘joyous news’ with his best friends, he hid it in shame and hoped it wasn’t true. If he never told anyone it wouldn’t be true right?

Most people, when they have a crush, either get together and live happily ever after, or they get together and break it off later and fall out of love, or they get rejected and never even get a chance. But, the last two kinds of persons, mostly get over it, love someone else they can be happy with and live a full live of eternal happiness. Point is, after a break up or rejection, you are angry or sad at the other person, or you might still love them, but in the end, be it days or years or decades, you don’t love them anymore and fall out of love. You start loving someone else, get a redo at your love life.

Not Collin. Not his family. No way José. Because his family had a curse. Or, as his dad called it: A Blessing. Well, fuck his dad, he didn’t think it was a blessing, and definitely not with a capital B.

What it was? Well, apparently, his family can only love 1 person their entire lives. At first it sounds romantic, right? Well, it’s not. His dads got together and only love each other, can only love each other. They love their sons of course and friends and family (well not all family because Heaven and Hell are dicks, so mostly the family they made themselves). But romantically and sexually they can only love one person their entire lives. And those lives can be long, especially with wizard, angel and demon blood all thrown into one. 

Anyways, getting off track (again). So, Collins family can only love one person romantically for the rest of their live. His parents found each other and they both loved each other, which worked out. It’s very rare, so not everyone has this. Most people don’t. If you get rejected you get over it and love someone else later in live, but not their family. If you get rejected you live the rest of your live miserably alone, because you can’t love someone else.

But according to his dad it was a Blessing, because it’s wonderful to spend the rest of your life with one partner, knowing you won’t ever love someone else and that cheating is out of the way too. If the other person has the Blessing too, it’s extra special, like both his parents. If they don’t then you’re just lucky and should hope they’ll always love you because if they fall out of love you will still love them the rest of your live.

Cas got a boyfriend, Dean, and well they’ll always be together because Dean is just smitten with Cas and vice versa. Collin suspected Fergus to be dating this dude named Robert, or Bob or something, but he wasn’t sure.

Now on to Collin. He thought the Blessing was a Curse. If he was told about this when he was younger, he could have braced himself for it and made sure he would only love the person who would love him too. But no, his dads didn’t tell him about this until he was of ‘dating’ age. Well, sucks to be Collin right now. Because he had a crush on Diego years back, remember? And when he planned to ask him out for yule in 4th year he was too late because Diego was already going with Eudora back then. Anyways, turned out it wasn’t just a crush. Or the Curse doesn’t see the difference between a crush and love, or Collin already loved Diego back then.

But he loves Diego. And he has the Curse. So he’ll never love anyone else, ever. And from Five he never hears anything about Diego, because Five doesn’t talk that much about his brothers except complain. Which is fine because it makes it slightly easier to forget about Diego. But when Collin visits Five during the holidays or during summer, he hears from others how Diego is doing, or from Diego himself of course. 

And, turns out Diego went into the Auror business, doing the training for it and all. And Eudora too. And they’re living together, and still happy after two years of dating. No crack in that relationship, no sir. Collin isn’t that lucky. He would never break them apart of course, he already signed himself up for being a single pringle the rest of his live.

Which makes Valentines Day a little harder on him if there are people asking him out and he keeps saying no. Because he will never ever love them, and he doesn’t want to lead anyone on. So yeah, the reason Collin hates Valentines Day? Because it just reminds him of the Curse his family has, that the rest of his family thinks is a Blessing, because they’re all lucky in that department, except Collin.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated, and i will try to update my other stories soon too!


End file.
